


Commentary on "Cas"

by minniemoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Analysis, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff examining the nickname "Cas". Could be interpreted as gen, but it's meant for Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentary on "Cas"

Cas. Cas. Cas.

Why Cas?  
Why the nickname?

 

It’s a symbol.

It’s not about convenience.  
It’s not about laziness.  
It’s not about teasing.

It’s about habit.  
It’s about effort.  
It’s about flattery.

It’s when Dean began to see him as more human than angel.  
It’s when Dean began to get comfortable around him.  
It’s when Dean began to care about him.

It’s an anchor.  
It’s a warm blanket.  
It’s a wish.

It’s heard as nonchalant.  
It’s heard as anger.  
It’s heard as affection.

It’s a symbol.

 

When Dean says “Cas”, he’s saying “I love you”.  
When Dean says “Cas”, he’s saying “You’re a drug”.  
When Dean says “Cas”, he’s saying “You’re a cure”.

 

A symbol. It’s a symbol.

Of none of the things it means.  
It means nothing.  
Of all of the things it means.  
It means everything.

It’s a symbol. A symbol.

  


Why Cas? Because “Cas” does not mean Castiel.  
Why the nickname? Because “Cas” means Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean.


End file.
